Why can't i be with you?
by beutified butterfly
Summary: Wouldn't it be amazing to go out with the boy you like, but you only think that he likes you as a friend. But when you go on a trip who do you meet a boy that likes you and you like him. What happens well read the story to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every1 this is my first story so please be gentle but tell ****me ****if it's good or bad. So please review**** Enjoy **

**Why can't I be with you?**

**Prologue**

Wouldn't it great to be dating a guy who loves you, who cares for you, who treats you like you're the only one. Well I would scream if that happened to me, but it wouldn't because that guy just wants to be my friend. Oh I'm sorry my name is Jennifer Grant I always get caught thinking about the guy I like, his name is Joe McCain.

Every day I meet him at his locker, every day I talk to him, and every day I wonder if I should tell him, unfortunately I fail because I feel that if I tell him I might lose the friendship that we have created.

**Chapter 1**

**Jennifer's POV**

I wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat, curl my hair **(A.N I can't actually curl my hair, I wish I could)** put my make up on then off I go. I get to school, go to my locker and grab my books. Caitlyn and Sierra meet me at my locker and we head off to class, unfortunately were all in different classes (I love it though cause I can see Joe Yeahhh!!!). When I headed to class I saw Joe at his locker and decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey Joe" I said leaning against the locker beside his.

"Hey Jenniferrr!" he said sarcastically while getting his books out of his locker.

"What's new, how was your weekend?" I asked wondering if he had dumped his girlfriend Sabrina.

"Oh it was great I hung out with Kevin and Nick on Saturday at the Muskie game. On Sunday I went to Sabrina's house and we watched movies. How about you?" Joe answered with enthusiasm.

"Oh my weekend same old same old, you know go to Caitlyn's and talk on msn." I said sadly.

"Well I better get to class you know Mr. Jones. See ya later Jen we'll go to McD's for lunch." He said while shutting his locker.

"Bye Joe see you at lunch" I answered while running to class right at the bell.

**3****rd**** Period**

**Joe's POV**

While I headed out of boring French I remembered that it was lunch time. While I got to my locker I noticed that Sabrina was coming out of Mr. Kessler's science class. She started to head away from me so I thought maybe she didn't see me.

"Heyy, Sabrina boo where are you headin' too?" I yelled over all the guys.

"Heyy I thought I told you not to scream my nickname in school especially not in front of the guys, but anyways what's up Cutie pie?"Sabrina said while walking to Joe's locker.

"Not much sweets, just goin to McD's for lunch you?" I answered while grabbing his bag and shutting his locker.

"Oh Joe you know I don't like greasy food why don't you go to Pita Pantry with me and the girls ok?" Sabrina said putting on a cute little face.

"Well... what about me and guys...well if it's for you Sabby I guess I can blow off my guys for today. I'll go to the Pita pantry with you?" I said with no concern forgetting that I was goin to McD's with Jenny.

"That's great Joey so I'll see you outside?" Sabrina said jumping up and down.

"Yup see you outside."I said then kissing Sabrina on the cheek.

"Bye Sweets." Sabrina said with the cutest smile on her face.

**That's chapter 1 hope you liked it and please review but be nice thanks for reading B. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every1 I hope you like this chapter sorry its short but I need more reviews.**

**Jennifer's POV **

While I put my books in my locker and grabbed my money, Caitlyn and Sierra came over. 

"Hey Jenny wanna go to Mr. Sub with us?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry can't I'm goin to McD's with Joe!" I said excitedly.

"Oh well that's fine will see you after lunch then." Sierra says while we walked outside.

When Caitlyn, Sierra and I got outside, Sierra and Caitlyn headed downtown. 

Once they leave I looked around and didn't see Joe anywhere. I thought to myself_ He's probably at his locker talking to his friends or Sabrina._ So I decided to wait a little. While I waited for Joe I listened to music on my IPod touch. After about 20 minutes I thought I should call him. I dialled his number, but there was no answer. So I headed downtown to Mr. Sub to meet up with Sierra and Caitlyn.

**Joe's POV**

Once I grabbed my chicken cesar wrap I went to the booth where Sabrina and her friends were. While we were eating our lunch I looked out the window and saw Jennifer crying. I finally clued in and remembered that I forgot to tell her I was going to the Pita Pantry. "Excuse me ladies I'll be right back" I said while quickly getting out of my seat. "But where are you going" Sabrina asked with a confused look. "Oh I just need some air" I said while making it up on the spot. 

When I got outside I ran up to Jennifer. Jennifer I am so sorry I totally forgot to tell you that I was going to Pita Pantry- I was saying before Jen cut me off. Yea you should be I waited 20 minutes for you and you never showed. I can't believe you I should have known you wouldn't go to McDonalds because of your skimpy skinny girlfriend Sabrina she cant eat grease. Jen yelled with anger.

No Jen I have to go with my girlfriend she is my girlfriend am I just suppose to say no Im going with Jen to McDs. She would think something goin on between us. I explained while we took a seat on the bench. 

But we never hang out anymore and when we do it's always with Sabrina. You always forget about me and you hang out with that bitch way more. Jen said while crying. 

I cant believe your getting mad over this shes my girlfriend your my best friend – I said before Jen cut me off again. 

You still don't get it do you...I don't want to be your friend anymore I... I want to be... I want to be more than that. I like you not just as a friend, I... I like you like you. Jen explained then ran off down the street. 

**How do you think Joe feels about Jennifer. Do you think he feels the same way. Well for me too answer that you will have to read and review and I need more four this time and you can abuse it Im ok with that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you to all the people that reviewed my story. I'm so sorry that this is coming out late I was so busy these last couple weeks. I will try harder to get the chapters out sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers **

**Joe's POV**

While I was walking to school that day I was thinking of what Jennifer said that she liked me more than a friend and she wouldn't even talk to me on the weekend. Usually when I get online she is the first one to talk to me. That didn't happen this weekend I came online and she didn't say a thing even when I said hey she never answered. I couldn't believe this we've never had this long of a fight. I don't get it.

Once I got to school I knew I had to talk to Jen I needed to know what her problem was. When I got to my locker I grabbed my things as fast as I could and I ran down to the girl's locker room (boys aren't allowed though). When I got in there I noticed Sierra at her locker and walked over to her.

"Hey Sierra where's Jen I need to talk to her" I said urgently.

"I don't know I haven't seen her at all" Sierra answered while getting her books out of her locker.

"Ohh, ok" I said with sadness in my voice.

"You better get out of here quick Joe before Mrs. Jaclyn spots you" she said while shutting her locker.

"Oh you're right well if you see Jen tell her I need to talk to her ok Bye." I said while running up the stairs.

In all my classes this morning I was wondering where Jen was where she could be, did something happen, is she hurt, is she sick, is she that mad about what happened on Friday? All these questions were running through my head.

By lunch time I had come to a conclusion that Jen was probably sick. But I still wanted to know for sure, so I grabbed my money from my locker and decided to look for Caitlyn or Sierra. While I was heading outside Sabrina came running over.

"Hey babe I haven't seen you all day I was waiting for you at your locker this morning but you weren't there?" Sabrina asked with curiosity.

"Oh sorry Sabrina" I said while trying to look for Caitlyn or Sierra.

"Where were you though I mean you weren't with that bitchy baby girl oh what's her name Jennislut sorry Jennifer!" She said with a lot of attitude

"Excuse me Sabrina what are you saying she is not a slut baby bitch or whatever else your thinking you know what if you can't be friends with my friends then I don't think we can...go out." Joe said with anger and a little concern. _Please don't hit me please don't hit me _that's all I was thinking about, that usually happened when I dumped a girl.

_**Slap **_"Joseph Adam Jonas I cannot believe you are dumping the most beautiful girl in the school who gave you the best time ever to you and now you're leaving it all for a girl who has never had a boyfriend and is a bitch. You will pay for this Joseph you will pay!" Sabrina screamed with anger.

"Oww that frikin' killed, but I don't care I like her she is my friend you're not so buh-bye" I said with confidence and having my hand on my cheek because the slap really hurt.

Sabrina just flipped her hair while turning around and storming off down the hall.

Once she left I ran out the door to find Caitlyn or Sierra. When I got out there I saw Caitlyn sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. I ran up to her as fast as I could she was listening to music while drawing.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, CAITLYN" I yelled because she had her music so loud.

"What do you want, oh Joe hey whats new?" she asked while closing her drawing book and taking her earphones out.

"Where's Jen I need to talk to her, like now" I said urgently.

"She's not here today, I think she's sick, but she told me that you ditched her and you were pretty mean to her Friday." Caitlyn said with a little attitude.

"Why do you need her anyway?" she added with a little confusion.

"I know I know I know I was mean to her and everything on Friday but I feel terrible and I just need to talk to her really bad okay. You know what she told me she liked me more than a friend and on Friday I didn't think I did until I talked to Sabrina and noticed what a bitch she was and that she only liked me for my looks. She didn't like me for my smarts, my humour, my kindness she didn't like me for me. What I noticed today was that Jennifer likes me for me she likes my personality and I like her, like her like her!" I said with enthusiasm to Caitlyn.

**Sorry this chapter is so long and I don't know if it's that interesting. I wanted to add more to it but I didn't want to make it really really long. Don't worry the Jonas brothers are coming **

**soon. Please review tell me if it's too long or you don't like it either and tell me any ideas you have to add to the story I will try to use them.**

B:)


End file.
